<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>XC2 H2H: Beyond Tomorrow by KneecapRock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897497">XC2 H2H: Beyond Tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneecapRock/pseuds/KneecapRock'>KneecapRock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KneecapRock's stories from the Xenoblade Multiverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fonsa Myma, Heart-to-Heart, Uraya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneecapRock/pseuds/KneecapRock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A micro fanfic. A week after the events of H2H: Through the Fire and Pain, Nia and Pyra become girlfriends.</p>
<p>This is a SFW story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Homura | Pyra/Nia, Pyra/Nia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KneecapRock's stories from the Xenoblade Multiverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>XC2 H2H: Beyond Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Heart-to-Heart: Beyond Tomorrow</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Spoiler warning: THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR XENOBLADE CHRONICLES 2</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is meant to read like a Heart-to-Heart in the game, with a tad of description to make up for the lack of a visual element.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The final act was nearly over. Rex and Pneuma stood on opposite ends of the stage, separated by an imaginary gap. After shouting out and reaching towards his friend - and after the choir had reached its crescendo - Rex accepted Pneuma’s decision and walked off-stage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The theater rumbled as the world tree broke apart, falling down to Alrest below. From behind the rear curtain emerged the party, flying on the back of Azurda. The Aegis’ core crystal glowed in Rex’s gloved hand, and in a flash of searing light appeared Pyra and Mythra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The audience in the Mymoma Playhouse erupted in applause for the fine performance of The Second Aegis War, as written by Adenine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In attendance were the true Rex, Pyra, Nia, Dromarch, Roc, and a few others whose lived experiences inspired the play - having been living in Uraya with the Garfont Mercenaries, they were already nearby and able to attend the first performance of the play.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--- later that evening ---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia and Pyra were out on their nightly walk outside the village. They left together every night for the past week, sharing in the stunning sights and sounds of the Urayan titan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra: Ah, those rays of light from the setting sun… and these gorgeous trees! It’s a beautiful evening, isn’t it Nia?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia: Yeah, it’s gorgeous out here. Reminds me of my sis… she’d always bake cream orange paratha in the autumn, as soon as the leaves over Torigoth began to flutter down to the city. Was a bit of a tradition of hers. She loved the stuff more than I do, and that’s sayin’ something!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra: Hee hee! That sounds wonderful! Maybe we could keep that tradition alive? I’d be happy to bake some cream orange paratha with you, if you’d like!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia: Ooh, I’d love that! Can we do it tomorrow?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra: Of course!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Together, they strolled through the Urayan stomach, chatting gleefully and soaking in the sights.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia: Brr, it’s getting a bit chilly out now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia took shallow breaths - visible in the cool autumn air - as she rubbed her arms, trying to keep warm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra: I could maybe… hug you, if you’d like? I have plenty of warmth to share. That is, if you’d want me to!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia: YES! I-I mean-! P-please, yes please...</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra wrapped her arms around the shivering Gormotti girl and summoned a spark of heat for her to bathe in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them were blushing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia: Ohhh, yes, this is wonderful… thank you, Pyra...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra: You’re very welcome Nia!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment passed where the two stood quietly, together, warming each other’s hearts. Eventually, though, Nia began to shiver again.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra: Oh no, Nia, you’re shaking! Are you alright?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra hugged her a little tighter, and summoned more of her warmth for Nia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia: Y-yeah, it’s fine. Just a little nervous, is all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra pulled away from their hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra: Nervous? And- oh! Nia, you look pale again! What’s wrong, why are you nervous?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia: I’m nervous because of what I’m about to do…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia gently clasped Pyra’s warm hand in both of her own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia: Pyra, would you like to go out with me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra: *gasp!* N-Nia, you… You’d really want that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia: Of course I would! I’d love nothing more than to be your girlfriend!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra: Yes! Oh my, I- yes! Nia, I’d love to date you!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia: Really!? Oh Pyra, I’m so happy! I’ve wanted to ask you for quite some time now, but I could never find the courage to ask...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra: But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> ask! You asked, and I’m so glad you did!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia: I want to hug you again! Can I hug you again? P-please?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra: Of course you can!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Nia leapt onto Pyra, wrapping her arms around Pyra’s shoulders and her legs around Pyra’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra: -URK-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra released a startled, guttural sound, and quickly shifted her position to keep her balance. She then hugged Nia under her arms, gently swaying her back and forth in a comforting motion. Subconsciously producing waves of heat from her warmed heart, Pyra kept Nia toasty and cozy in her loving embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia: Oh, Pyra… you have no idea how happy I was when you reawakened, and you remembered us… I thought I’d never see you again, but here we are, yeah? I… I love you, Pyra. I love you so, so much!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra: I love you too Nia! But… Urk… Can I put you down now?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia: OH! Yeah, uh, sorry ‘bout that…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra gently set her girlfriend down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra: It’s ok! I… I really enjoyed holding you in my arms…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia: Heh heh! It was lovely being held in your arms, too!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra: I’m glad! Oh… Nia? Are you alright?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra noticed Nia’s teary eyes glistening like the crystal clear Urayan water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia: Y-yeah! I’m just… a little overwhelmed, to be honest. I didn’t think I’d actually be able to ask you that. And you said yes! I’m just a bit… yeah, heh heh...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra: Hee hee! I’m very happy you asked me, Nia. May I… hold your hand?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia: Of course!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra gently grabbed Nia’s hand just before her own eyes began tearing up, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra: Oh dear, now I’m crying too! But these are happy tears… I finally… I finally see a future for myself!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia: You do? That’s fantastic!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pyra: Yes! Nia, you’ve made me realise something. Moments like these… I can live for this. I can live for the moments shared with those I care about. The happy moments like this, where I’m sharing happiness with friends and loved ones. The simple moments, like baking cream orange paratha with you. The moments where I can love and be loved in return… As long as we have more moments like this ahead, I know it’ll all be ok. Some day, when it’s finally time to say goodbye forever… I want to be able to look back, and know that I had a life full of friends and family, and care and support… As long as I have moments shared with family - with Mythra, and Rex, and Azurda… and with you! - I’ll have the strength to live on, beyond tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>